Conventional perfusion systems are used to oxygenate, filter, and/or recirculate the blood of a patient during a medical procedure such as during cardiopulmonary surgeries. Such perfusion systems include a fluid conduit that removes blood from the patient during the medical procedure, a separate fluid conduit that returns blood to the patient, one or more blood pumps that pump blood through the conduits, and a plurality of sensing devices, such as flow sensors and/or level sensors associated with blood pumps. The perfusion system may also include air embolus sensors, temperature sensors, flow occluders, etc.
Perfusion systems require a perfusionist operating the perfusion system to closely monitor many different parameters, and manually adjust the speeds of the various pumps in the system on a frequent basis to keep the various parameters in balance and within safe and desired limits. Alarm conditions, when they occur, require immediate, manual action by the perfusionist. Accordingly, mechanisms are needed to help the perfusionist safely, accurately, and quickly manage such alarm conditions control the perfusion system with greater safety, accuracy and speed.